A ZekeTris Story
by dauntlesswarrior10
Summary: Tris believed that her a Tobias's relationship was perfect. That is until she catches him cheating. She runs, and finds herself at the door of 286D. Zeke's door. She needs him, needs to extra support. He might finds out that he too needs her. It all started as a friendship, but, could it be something much more?
1. Heartbreak

**Tris Pov**

I sat here in Zeke's apartment balling my eyes out. He held me to his chest, in a way that I could hear his heartbeat. He was stroking my hair whispering words of encouragement. I knew I probably looked like the biggest coward in Dauntless, crying like a child in a grown man's lap. And every time I tried to calm down and breathe, I would burst into a whole other session of tears and wailing. I clutched onto his shoulder trying to find an outlet for my growing anger. My nails would probably leave marks but if Zeke felt it he didn't comment on it or try to stop me.

Another five minutes went by and then it was quiet. I had stopped crying and Zeke stopped talking to me. There we sat, me in his lap, my tears drying on my face and me licking my lips to only taste salt. Which got be wondering why tears tasted like salt. I would think of anything to get 'it' off my mind. I wanted to forget. I wanted to stop all this from happening. I then got to thinking why.

"What?" Zeke asks softly looking down at me. I hadn't realized I spoken out loud. I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hand and sat up. On hand rested on his chest needing to feel something real. A heartbeat. Anything, since I was obviously too blind to see what I had wasn't even close to it.

"Why?" I asked again looking up at him.

"The question on both our minds I guess." Zeke answered looking down at me. His face was mere inches from mine. Something twists in my stomach and I move away. I stand up and brush off my skirt and tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Can I get some water?" I ask

"Uh, sure. Here." Zeke stands up and I follow him into the kitchen and I see him grab a cup from the cupboard. "Is tape ok."

I nod. "It's fine." He turns on the faucet and fills the cup a little bit more than half and hands it to me.

"Thanks." he nods in response. I sip at my water for a minute, while Zeke looks back and forth between his shoes and me.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?" I was going to say no, but I guess it would be good to tell somebody and not keep it contained inside. I suck in a breath and set down my glass behind me on his marble island. I cross my arms and lick my lips before jumping into my story.

 _Flashback 3_ _rd_ _person_

 _Tris was finishing up a tattoo on a girls wrist of dauntless flames. Tris remembered her as Nicky. A girl with long brown hair, a slim build, soft brown eyes and about a few inches taller than Tris. She was a transfer from Candor about 2 years ago. She came fifth in her class with her boyfriend who came in third._

 _Once Tris finished she let told Nicky that it would be 25 points. Nicky slid her card and left with a 'thanks' and 'see you around'. Tris sighed in relief; Nicky was her last customer for the day. She cleaned her station and packed her things. She pulled on her jacket and said a goodbye to Tori and Bud. The door made a chime noise as she left._

 _She made her way to her apartment she now shared with Tobias. The love of her life. She often thought of their time spent together. Often wondered if one day they would get married and have children. Die old together, which was now possible since the elderly in Dauntless had their own shelter to live in if they didn't have an apartment with family. Most of Dauntless agreed that the wisdom from the elderly would improve the fraction and that most of them hated having to send their grandparents to the factionless or they jump into the Chasm._

 _She made it to their apartment and slides her key into the door. Today, Tobias and Tris had planned to work out together in the training room before heading to dinner with their friends. She plopped her things on the bed and made her way to the drawers. She pulled it open and took out a pair of leggings and a tank top. She quickly changed and tied her blond her into a ponytail, which now grazed her butt._

 _She walked soundlessly to the training room. She expected to hear the thud of the knife hitting the target or the sound of his fists on the punching bags. But she heard nothing as she grew 6 feet away from the doors. Maybe he was running late, she told herself. Then she heard the sound of the knifes clanking together as the meet the floor. Suddenly concerned, she ran/jogged the rest of the way._

 _She wasn't ready for what she saw behind the doors. Not ready to, for anything that was happening. Her heart hammered against her ribs ready to explode. Hotness came from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, tasting the salt. Her body wouldn't move. Her mouth made no noise, it was as if nothing wasn't blurry, nothing was right, nothing mattered anymore than then the man on the table. The man on top of a girl._

 _Her man. Tobias, his hands on each side of the girls head. His top left alone on the floor beside the girls. His eyes stayed glued to Tris's. The eyes she once adored. The very first thing she saw when she arrived to Dauntless. The eyes in the man she loved. He climbed off the girl and she sat up on her elbow. His eyes never left hers as he slowly made his way to her._

" _Tris." She wished he hadn't said anything. If he hadn't she might have let him talk, might have let him explain why he would do such a thing, might have let him back. But now that was gone. Never to be back. Something darkened in her and she was breathing heavily, her fists at the ready by her sides. The tears stopped, and the fury was welcomed._

 _When he was close enough in her reach she yelled at him spat curses. Multiple times he tried to say something but she didn't want him. Didn't want to hear his voice. Didn't want to-. She felt him touch her shoulder trying to calm her. He just made it worse. She jerked back and in a quick flash her hand meet his face. The sound echoed throughout the room. She heard the girl get up._

 _Once again, tears blurred her vision. The only difference was, these where angry tears. But, she saw him stubble back a few steps in surprise and touch his cheek which was now red and was no doubt going to leave her handprint. She wanted to do so much more. She wanted to tear the girl's hair off, rip them both limb from limb. But he hand burned and she felt her energy drain out of her. She felt heavy and worthless. She turned and sprinted, as fast as her legs would carry her._

 _She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. When she could run anymore she looked up and found herself at somebody's door. The looked at the silver numbers on the door._ **286D.** _This was Zeke's apartment. Tobias's best friend. She shook her head and lifted her fist to knock. Her energy was gone. Instead, her now loose fist fell against the door in a single soft knock. Then it fell back to her side. Her eyes struggling to stay open._

 _Zeke probably hadn't even heard it. He probably wasn't even home. Then she heard the door open, and his voice._

" _Tris?" She felt herself fall forward then Zeke's strong tanned arms catch her. The softness of his skin against her cheek and the small brown hairs on his arms. The smell of soup and male. The last things she felt before her eyelids fully closed, wrapping her in darkness._

 _End of flashback_

 **Hey everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter. I just sat down and stared writing. And I don't plan on continuing until after I finish Tris's Tail. But, I may update if I have an idea I just can't stash away for later. Well, see ya soon!**


	2. Nightmares

_Nightmares_

So that was the story. The heartbreaking story. When I woke up, I found myself laying on Zeke's bed on top of his comforter, a single black thin blanket over my body up to my chest and my head on a jumbo white pillow. His sent invaded my nose. Soap, something slightly sweet, and then the smell of a grown man. Strong, yet faint. Something that would linger on you.

"So that's how it all happened." I say holding the glass to my chest and tracing the top of the glass with my finger looking at the floor. I can feel Zeke staring at me, but I keep my eyes on the white tile. After a moment of silence he speaks.

"I can't believe, Four would do something like this. I really did think he was head over heels in love with you."

"I guess not." I say quietly and my stomach growls. I hadn't noticed I had eaten since breakfast. I skipped lunch today and with all the events that has happened today, tired me out and made me even hungrier than I normally would be.

Zeke checks his watch and sighs. "It's about 20 minutes into dinner. You want to go down and get some food?"

I shake my head before he can finish his sentence. "I'm not ready to face him or anyone right now."

One of the things Zeke was good at was making somebody feel better. That's what he did for me. "How about I get us both some food and we can eat it here, and maybe play a game or watch a movie. I'll help, to get your mind off things."

I smile slightly at him and nod. "I guess." He hugs me and looks me in the eye. The message clear, _I'll help you through this._ He lets me go and I feel cold. He slips on his shoes and leaves the apartment with a soft click from the door.

I stand there for a minute or two sipping at my water. My mind empty. Just blank. Once my water is gone I place it in the sink and go sit on the side of his bed. My foot hits something hard but fragile. And by the sound it made, a guitar. I didn't see it before. I pick it up and rest it on my leg. I've never played a guitar so it's unusual at first, but then I figure it out. I pluck at the strings and listen to the sound before plucking a new one.

I don't know how long I do this before I hear the door open and before I can put it back, Zeke walks in and looks straight at me and the guitar. Instead of seeing him being angry or upset that I was touching his things he looks slightly amused. But not like looking a child sort of amusement. More like, being caught doing something that you didn't want anyone to know about, but it's not wrong.

My stomach growls and Zeke closes the door and motions for me to follow him. I put the guitar back and I follow him to the living room. He places everything on the coffee table in front of us and takes out the food from the plastic bags, followed by four cans of soda. He smiles at me before opening a white take out box full of golden steaming fries and the other full of barbeque and buffalo wings. Then pulling open a small bag full of ketchup packets and plastic cups of ranch.

"I was able to get the cook to give us extra of, everything." He smiles like a child on Christmas morning, his chocolate eyes hungry and excited and I find the corner of my lips very slightly lifting. He kicks off his shoes and I do the same a tuck my legs under my body. "You can eat as much as you like." He says softly and I nod once. He turns on the TV and I reach for a fry and a ketchup packet. I open it with my teeth and squeezing some on the fry and eating it. "Is there anything you want to watch?" he asks scrolling though Netflix.

I shrug. "Anything but horror." When me and Tobias used to watch Netflix together I used to love watching them. It gave me an excuse to snuggle next to him. But now that gone I don't want to watch them. He picks a movie called _I Robot_. We watch the movie in silence only the sound on us moving and the movie. I find Will Smith very funny. Zeke just had to point out that it's very dangerous to shoot at somebody with your eyes closed even though Will already had that covered. _Thank you for that, Zeke._

By the time the credits roll the wings are gone and Zeke finishes off the last three fries, two sodas and a half are gone, and my fingers are sticky. I help Zeke clean up and wash my hands. "I really enjoyed the movie Zeke."

"I'm glad." He says drying his hands on a towel and moving over to stand in front of me. "It's actually one of my favorite. I just love watching Will Smith." **This is actually all true for me. I love Will Smith!**

"He is good."

"And funny." I smile and nod.

"That too."

It becomes a comfortable silence and we just stand there. Until Zeke's head pops up.

"I totally forgot to tell you. But now I'm not sure if I should really."

"What is it?"

He hesitates for a second before answering. "Four asked me if I saw you around anywhere. I said no, and he asked me to tell you that he wanted to talk to you if I ever did see you. Christina too, but I think for an entire different reason."

I close my eyes and release a breath before opening them again. "I guess we can. But not today, maybe not tomorrow but soon." I then realize that I don't have anywhere to stay since I moved in with Tobias right after I finished initiation. As if could read my mind Zeke says

"You can stay if you want. I'll sleep on the couch, you can take the bed."

"No, it's fine. I can sleep on the couch."

"No, that's no way to treat a young lady. Sending her to the couch. My mother would have a fit." I smile and take off my jacket.

That night I was up to my chin in comforter lying on my side squeezing my eyes shut trying not to think of Tobias now that everything is put away and nothing to do. Heat burns behind my eyes and I suck in a slow but painful breath trying to keep as quiet as possible. Hoping Zeke couldn't hear me or that he was a deep sleeper.

Memories flashed before me. Every kiss, every moment spent in each other's arms. Every 'I love you'. Every night we spend watching cheesy movies and eating junk food. The feeling of his hand in mine, caressing my cheek. His eyes staring into mine. Tears now fully flowed down my cheeks and unto the pillow and sometime I feel asleep.

* * *

I wake up, feeling large arms around me and a warm body lying next to mine. I turn around and there Tobias was leaning on his elbow looking at me lovingly.

"Good morning beautiful." He said. I shoot up from bed making Tobias shoot up as well. "What's wrong?" he asked his eyes filling with concern. I don't answer instead I stare at the wall trying to figure out what was happening. Trying to capture all my flying thoughts.

"You shouldn't be here." I say climbing out of bed. I look down and I'm in one of Tobias shirts. I thought I went to bed in my clothes. Tobias gets up too.

"Why, I live here right." He says.

"No, no. You cheated on me. I'm staying at Zeke's house. We shared diner and he let me sleep in his bed."

Anger flashes across Tobias face. "What?"

"I found you cheating on me with some other girl. I ran to Zeke's place and I spent the night because I wasn't ready to see you. I slapped you!"

Tobias places his hands on my shoulders and looks at me. "Tris, you where dreaming. I would never cheat on you. I love you." I look at him.

"Really?"

"Of course." He kisses me his lips soft and warm. I kiss him back. Maybe I was dreaming. I wrap my arms around his neck and his fall to my waist. We kiss until we need to come back up for air.

"I love you too, Tobias." He smiles and pecks my lips before moving away.

"Why don't you go shower. I'll make us some breakfast." I nod and tuck in my lips and watch is back as he leaves. I sigh and smile before grabbing a towel and heading to go shower. I let the hot water fall down my back as I smile to myself. Of course I was dreaming. We love each other, he would never cheat on me, right.

I step out the bathroom my towel tucked tightly in front of me. As I make my way over to the closet to get ready I hear the pots and pans clatter together. I rush to the kitchen, my gut twisting at the similar sounds but pans and pots instead of knifes. And I almost faint at the sight. The same girl sitting on the counter, Tobias standing between her legs. Both in a heated make out session. Unable to take it again I squat down and cry and scream. I scream until my throat is raw. Until I feel someone shaking me.

* * *

"Tris! Tris wake up! Tris!" I open my eyes and see Zeke standing over me eyes dark and filled with concern. The lamp beside turned on. I immediately burst into tears. A nonstop flow of pain, sadness, regret and disappointment. Zeke crawls on to the bed and holds me again. His cheek pressed into my hair which clung to my forehead and cheeks in sweat and tears. "You were screaming and crying Tris." He says rocking me. I close my eyes and feel heat behind them. "Scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry I woke you. I just-." I sob, "just can't believe he would do something like this to me. After I gave him 3 years of my life. And then, just blow it all up in my face. He didn't even have the guts to tell me himself that he wanted to end it. Nooooo, he needed to go ahead and screw around with some-."

"Shhhh. Tris, get some sleep." Zeke says and I glance at the clock 2:42 a.m. I nod my head and close my eyes but cling to his body wanting, needing to be held. He continues to rock me until I fall back asleep the tears drying on my already stained cheeks.


	3. Paperwork

I woke up in the morning and tossed the covers off me. Cold air pricks at my skin and my body yearns to stay under the covers and hide from the world. From anything and everything that could ever hurt me. But instead I got up and slugged to the bathroom turning on the lights and squinting at the brightness. I run some warm water keeping my eyes closed the entire time. I feel as if the world was spinning around me and my feet were stuck there but I was also spinning with it. I cupped my hands under the water and splash it on my face.

I do this one more time before reaching for one on the white towels and patting my face. I open my eyes and turn off the lights before exiting. I walk into the living room and find Zeke snoring lightly his elbow down to his hand on the floor. A blanket twisted around him. I look at him for half a second before I step forward touching his shoulder shaking it slightly. He opens his eyes but they travel to his hand. I follow his gaze and see that I'm standing on his little and ring finger. I remove my foot. "Sorry."

He shakes his head and sits up. "It's okay, that little shook you done wouldn't have done anything to wake me up. But your foot is a miracle worker. And I might say," he stretches his arms above his head. "you're heavier than you look."

"I'm only 113 pounds." I scratch my leg. "This is a normal weight for somebody my size."

Zeke looks around as if he doesn't know where he was then back at me. "I'm guessing you will want a pair of clean clothes. And a shower." He asks with a yawn. I nod my head and he stands up. "We'll let me get ready and we can go down to you and Four's apartment. I'm also guessing you'll want your now." I nod again and he moves past me into the bedroom. I follow him in a take a seat back on his bed and watch him with heavy eyes take out his clothes for the day, then walks into the bathroom. He closes the door with a small click. Tobias always left a crack in the door.

I hear his turn on the shower. I walk over to a body length mirror and stare at myself. My eyes are still slightly red, my cheeks flushed and hair tangled and out of sort. I comb my fingers through my hair trying to get most of the tangles out of my hair then I tie it up in a messy ponytail. My eyes travel back to the bed seeing it. I walk back over to it and start to make it up.

Just as I'm finishing making the bed Zeke walks out the bathroom. Steam following him. He's dressed in simple jeans and a button up black shirt that's rolled up to his elbows. He's also wearing a silver bracelet with his name engraved on it. He's rubbing a towel over his head. He looks up at me. "Do you know what I realized?"

"What?" I ask rubbing my palms on my jeans.

"I didn't say good morning." He smiles at me before tossing the towel into the hamper. "So, good morning."

"Good morning." I say back. Zeke flashes me a grin before pulling on his boots. His hair already starting to turn into its silky waves.

"You ready?" he asks. I nod my head and follow him out. It's almost 8:00 which means Tobias should be leaving the apartment by now heading to work. We walk in silence only the quiet _thunk_ of Zeke's boots. "So, Tris." He starts looking over at me. "How are you feeling?"

It kind of shocked me. I thought if he did even ask me a question like that it would be "are you okay?" Then I would have been sort of let down and pissed off. Anybody could tell that I was not okay. So I spared Zeke the hissy fit.

" I feel sort of heavy. Like I was naturally unwanted or that I should have known Four would do such a thing. I mean he could have any girl he wanted and he chose _me._ It makes total sense. I was obviously not enough for him."

Zeke is quiet for a second. Then he sucks in a slow breath. "I kind of know how you are feeling. I always thought I wasn't enough for Shauna. And she proved me right when she dumped me, but-." He shrugs his shoulders. "And for the record," we stop in front of the apartment door, "I know some guys who would gladly go out with you." He leans forward a little as if we were kids sharing secrets. "Some of them already have girlfriends."

I smile at him before opening the door. Relief washed over me when I found that Tobias had already left for work. So, I grabbed some clothes and took a shower. The feeling of the hot water on my cold skin seemed to relax everything. So I stood under the water letting it fall down my body for a few minutes before turning it off and stepping out wrapping a towel around my body and ring out my hair.

I brush my hair and braid it so it falls over my shoulder. I wash my face and brush my teeth. I put on a pair of leggings and a simple shirt. I don't bother with makeup. I step out the bathroom and find Zeke flipping through one of my books. I grab a large duffel bag and start pulling down a few shirts and pants. I hear Zeke get up and he grabs them and starts folding them and placing them neatly into the bag. I send him a grateful smile and he nods.

We do this quickly and almost quietly, finishing in 20 minutes. I have packed half of my wardrobe, my hygiene products toothbrush, toothpaste, brush etc. My makeup kit, a few jewelry pieces, and 3 books with a few other things. Zeke zips up the duffel bag and picks it up places the strap over his shoulder.

"You don't need to I got it."

"Its fine, Tris." He says with a smile. I smile back at him before grabbing my jacket and laptop. "Ready?"

I nod and he walks out. I follow him stopping in the doorway looking back at the place where me and Tobias could just be me and him. Where we spent our memorable time together. Feeling tears coming on, I squeeze my eyes closed and shake my head. I take a deep breath before turning around and shutting off the lights and walking out.

We than go take the elevator up to the top (5th) floor and down to Ms. Charmin's office. She's in charge of handling all the apartments and keeping track of who stays where, rent etc. We knock on the door. "Come in." a soft voice says and we walk in. Zeke plops down on the leather couch off to the side as I take a seat in the grey chairs in front of her desk.

Ms. Charmin has glasses and dark hair tied back into a bun. She has a sleeve of tattoos on her right arm and is wearing a simple black dress. She looks up from the computer and smiles when she sees me. "Tris? For what do I owe the pleasure." She says kindly.

"Good morning. Um, I need a new apartment." She nods and goes back to her computer clicking a few things.

"Ok, so I have an apartment on level 3 for two with-."

"Actually, I need an apartment for one." I say and she looks at me, knitting her eyebrows together.

"You're not staying with Four." She asks. Her gaze travels to Zeke on the couch. I can already see the question in her eyes.

"No." She looks like she wants to continue but instead she goes back to her computer typing in few things and clicking the mouse and I hear Zeke shift on the leather couch.

"Ok, so you have a few options actually. The first is on level three, with a smaller kitchen and living room but enough space to live. It comes with a larger closet though. The second is a little bigger but not by much. You'll have a slightly smaller bathroom."

She lists a few more options and I settle for an apartment on level 3 with a larger bedroom, a medium sized kitchen and bathroom with enough closet space and small dining room. She hands me some papers and a pen for me to sign saying that I'm now living by myself. I go sit down beside Zeke on the couch. He has his leg propped on his knee looking at his phone. He turns it off and sits up when he sees me.

"Hey." He says rubbing his hands on his jeans.

"Hi." I wave the papers at him. "Seems like I got some work to do." He nods and scoots over to make room, his foot brushing my bag. For the next 10 minutes I sign the papers Zeke looking back and forth between his phone, and me. In one moment he rubs my back softly in slow circles. The gesture was unneeded but I didn't complain. I turn in my papers and Zeke stands along with me stretching.

"Thank you." She says taking to papers and pen form my hands and setting them into a manila folder with my picture clipped to it. "I'll take a day or so to get everything put in, but here is your key and the spare." She hands me two silver keys and smiles.

"Thanks." she nods once before turning back to her computer. I go back to Zeke who is picking up my duffel back and slinging it over his shoulder.

"You can stay at my place for tonight. Then tomorrow I'll help you move in."

"Zeke there really is no need."

"Shhh." He places his finger to my lips a playful glint in his eyes. "It's okay." I push his hand away and he grins. "Come on. There's somewhere I want to show you."


	4. Secrets

We dropped off my bags at Zeke's than he led me over to the Pit. I shake my head and step back. "Zeke, I'm not really ready for this." I was sure that nobody knows that Tobias is a filthy cheater, but I feel like they know and everyone is laughing at me. The stupid 19 year old who caught her boyfriend with another girl.

Zeke eyes softened and he took my hand giving it a squeeze of encouragement. "Hey it's okay. I know the feeling." I know that I hadn't said the words out loud but the hesitation had flashed across my face. He lets go of my hand, and I still feel the lingering warmth. The rough and softness of it. I rub my hand trying to get rid of the feeling. It was wrong to be thinking about this. The ghost of his hand haunted mine.

I follow him out into the Pit praying, pleading that none of our friends was here. I must not have pleaded enough become the next thing I know somebody yanks me back by my elbow. I yelp in surprise and slam into a body. A girl. A girl with chocolate skin, dark hair to her shoulders and an obsession with shopping and squeal only dogs can hear. Christina.

"Oh my gosh Tris. I got so worried about you." She says hugging me tightly. My arms don't find their way around her. "You couldn't even give me a call." She pulls back and looks at me her face dropping. "Are you okay." Then a warm hand lands on my shoulder.

"Sorry Chris. Me and Tris have some business to attend to." Zeke. She looks at him for a second than back at me, ignoring his statement.

"Tris you look tired. What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"Not physically." I mumble.

"What?" she asks shaking her head clearly not fully hearing me. Then she looks back up at Zeke. "Zeke do you know what happened."

"This is more of something she needs to tell you." He says locking his thumbs in his belt loops. "When she is ready of course."

"I'll come over later. But Zeke wants to help me with something." I say. She thinks about it for a moment.

"Ok." She says slowly backing up half a step. "Can I get the rest of the girls to come too." I was going to shake my head and say no, but stopped myself.

"It's fine. I guess." She hugs me again then starts to walk away with a 'see you later'.

I follow Zeke across the Pit so now we are at the other side where the bathroom is. On my right is a women's bathroom and to my left a small empty hallway. The old Dauntless where planning to add a men's bathroom but later choose not to. Now the 10ft long and 8ft wide hallway is left alone. Couples usually just use it to make-out. Zeke walks down the hall. My stomach twists. "Uh Zeke-."

"Don't sweat. We are not here for that." Relief washes over me and I go to stand beside him. Its dark in here the only light coming from the Pit which isn't much considering that we are 10ft away from it. Zeke pulls out his phone and puts in his code. His thumb does a few quick jabs and then a bright light spouts from it making me squint my eyes for a moment. Then that's when I see what he's pointing the light at. It would have been extremely easy to miss without a light. But there was a metal door slightly lighter than the stone walls. The door had thick chains on it with a rusty lock. Zeke pulls out a paper clip and grins at me. "And now, watch the master." He hands me his phone and grabs the lock and starts picking at it.

After a minute or so the lock clicks open and he smiles before pulling out the chains so they fall on the floor at his feet. He rubs his hands together and pulls on the metal handle, pulling open the door. When he is done I can see that the door is like 3inches wide, making Zeke catch his breath from pulling. From what little I can see inside, green. Grass? "Ladies first." He says. I hand him his phone and step inside. My jaw drops and amazement fills me.

The room his huge in both length and height. And in the center of the room is an island with a bayberry willow tree standing tall. Two marble benches under it. Surrounding the tree is a moat a foot or so deep and 15ft wide, with a small bridge. On the back wall are climbing roses of a dark red. Green grass growing everywhere with sprinklers and a three bowl fountain. The ceiling is made of glass letting lots of sun in.

"Oh my gosh, Zeke." I say walking inside. I hear him pull the door closed. "How did you even find this?"

He comes to stand beside me. "I dunno. I was in the hallway," he pauses and reconsiders his next words, "for a reason and I bumped against the chains. At first I just ignored it and went back to, what I was doing, then I came back on day suddenly curious and bam I found this." He sucks in a breath. "Beautiful huh?"

"Very." I walk closer to the small moat. Instead of walking over the bridge I take off my shoes and socks and roll up my pants to my thighs and step in. At first my feet froze in the coldness of the water then a swished my foot back and forth getting used to it. I can feel smooth pebbles massaging my feet and grin. I look up at Zeke who is sitting down on one of the marble benches smiling at me. He then takes a picture of me and smiles at that. I dip my hands in it so it's up to my elbows and my hands are flat against the pebbles. Zeke takes another picture giving me a relaxed toothy smile.

A few minutes later I step out shaking out my hands and feet. I walk over to Zeke cold kissing my legs and arms where I put my body in the water. I take a seat next to him and wait for the air to dry me off. We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Zeke says something.

"So, yep. You now know my secret hiding place. Don't tell anyone I really just like to have at least on place for myself." He looks at me. "And now you of course."

"What do you usually come here for Zeke." He takes a slow painful breath before answering.

"I just come here to get away, from everyone you know. And when Shauna and I-." he trails off and he hangs his head and squeezes his eyes shut. Then it hits me. Their breakup totally hit Zeke than he gave off. Shauna is already with another guy Riley, even after breaking up with Zeke only a month ago. And he is still grieving about it too. I wrap an arm around him and lean on his arm. After a few moments he collects himself and sits up and shakes his shoulders out. "But you Tris," he says looking down at me again. Smiling, but a sad smile, "are welcome to bother me anytime you like." He tweaked my nose and together we laughed.


	5. First Steps

After we left the gardens we made our way to the cafeteria for a late breakfest. Nerves gathered in my stomach but Zeke smiled down softly at me. I nodded once and followed him in, keeping my head down. "I'll go get some breakfast." I checked my phone, 10:07. Breakfast ends at 10:30. And then lunch is served at 12:00. I stayed close to the walls and found a mostly empty table in the back and sat down. I scrolled through the missed calls on my phone. 3 from Tobias, 5 from Chris, 1 from Uriah. Then the text messages. 2 from Chris and 5 from Tobias. Sucking in a breath I pulled up Tobias's texts.

 _Tobias: Tris, please I really want to talk._

 _Tobias: I'm sorry, please. Call me!_

 _Tobias: I know what went down was totally wrong and uncalled for, but I really want to talk to you._

 _Tobias: Tris, where are you?_

 _Tobias: Meet me by the chasm at 11:00. We need to discuss this._

The last on was from this morning. I drop my phone in front of me and bury my hands in my hands as I take in another painful breath. I guess I really need to talk to him. Should I bring Zeke? Or maybe Christina? Or alone?

I jumped when I heard somebody sit in front of me. I looked up and Zeke slid a tray of pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs and a glass of milk. Along with a bottle of pulp free orange juice. I raised my eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"I didn't know what you wanted." His gaze fell to my screen where the texts from Tobias were clear as day. He looked back at me his dark eyes sharper and more serious. "So, you are going to talk to him?"

I looked at my food and picked up a piece of sausage biting into it. "I don't know."

"You should." He stated. "You'll probably feel better if you get a few things off your chest. "I looked back at him but said nothing. I smiled at his next words. "I would sure love to see that cat fight."

Even in a serious matter he made me smile. "What makes you think you can come?" I said it playfully as I cut my pancakes, but wanted an actual answer it.

"Why can't I be there? I can be….I can be your personal anchor. You know to keep you from doing something you will regret." I laughed and Zeke smiles. "No, but seriously."

"Why not." We smiled at each other and continued on with breakfast.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets as we neared the chasm. I could hear the violent rushing water and somehow it soothed my nerves. I saw a tall figure arms crossed staring down into the chasm. His head snapped to me when he heard us approach. I met his navy eyes and bit the insides of my cheek. Then his moved to Zeke who stood beside me and narrowed. He didn't ask why he was here, and I was glad.

"Tris," he started but I held up my hand stopping him.

"Look, I have promised myself that I wasn't going to argue with you. Or I wasn't going to yell or hit you in any sort of way."

"Sadly." I heard Zeke says under his breath. I hide a smile.

"So for both of us I will make it simple." I paused and looked at him. His eyes looked soft and I knew over the years I would always have his respect, no matter what. And from 3 years of being together, he knew not to interrupt. "As you can already guess we're done. I'm moving out and tomorrow I will be moving into my own place. I don't want to see you," I quickly added, "for a few weeks. I'm not entirely sure, but I need some time. I want to forgive you, and I think one day I will, but I won't promise you it will be anytime soon. And I do hope one day we can be friends." I finished my speech. He nods and looks at his shoes for a moment.

"I completely understand. And I just want you to know that I really didn't want you to find out like this, Tris." My throat tightened at the question that came to mind.

"When did it start?" Zeke rests a hand on my shoulder and I feel his step closer for comfort.

Tobias doesn't answer for a moment. "About 4 months ago." My stomach twists. And, the dreadful memory of him on top of whomever she was, shirtless. I cringe.

"I only have one last question." He nods.

"Why?" his face drops and he licks his lips. His Adam's apple bobs.

"I really, just don't know how it began. She was new in the control room and we were fighting and one thing led to another and…I just want to really say that I'm sorry. I didn't know what I had until I lost you Tris. I ended it with Anita anyways after what happened. I know, you probably won't believe me, but it really hurts me to know that I have caused you so much pain."

"Your right, I don't believe you. Because if you really didn't want to cause me such pain, you wouldn't have done such a thing in the first place." I stare at him for a moment waiting for a response. I don't get one. "Goodbye, Four." I walk backwards a few steps so I fall beside Zeke. I turn and walk away, as Zeke follows.

Already, I can feel Tobias intense gaze on my back but I hold my head high, and keep walking. Further and further until I push open the doors leading into the hallways. I stop and suck in a breath. Zeke smiles and gives me a side hug. "I'm so proud of you, Tris." He releases me and I thank him. "Come, "he says walking down the hallways. "I want you to meet a few people." I follow.

As we near the end of the hallway I hear the sound of, drums? In a steady yet simple beat. Zeke glances over at me before pushing open the door and walking in. Inside, I see a set of black drums, two shiny guitars, a keyboard and 3 mics. A band.

A boy sits behind the drums, with dark hair, copper skin and dark eyes. Two others stand on the side, one blond the other with brown hair. While a girl with green tip dyed hair pours herself a cup of water. They all look over at our entrance. The boy stands, grinning. "Zeke," he calls out making his way towards us. I stay behind Zeke as they do some guy hug, "it's about time you got here. Keeping us waiting, a crime punishable by humiliation."

"5 minutes Reese. I had things to attend to." That when Reese's gaze focus on me. His eyebrows knit together for a second before realization crosses across his face.

"I know you. You're Four's girlfriend, aren't you? Tris, right." I stay quiet and glance back up at Zeke. "Right?"

"Not since a few minutes ago." I say. "Four's girlfriend, I mean."

"Wow, I'm sorry. I didn't-."

"It's fine." I say with a shrug, my throat tight.

"I'm Reese by the way." He says holding out his hand. I shake it twice before letting it go.

"Pleasure, Reese by the way." I say and he smiles.

He looks back up at Zeke. "She's a funny one, Zeke. She's a keeper."

"Indeed she is." He agrees. "Guys," he calls over gesturing to the others standing. They all make the way over her, the girl with the green tips still nursing her water. "Tris, this is a Mark, Gram, and Maggie. Guys, this is Tris."

"Hi." They all say in unison.

"Hello."

Mark has brown hair, and pale skin, with brown eyes. He is average height, with a lean but muscular build. Gram has shaggy dirty blond hair, with fair skin and grey eyes with a small amount of freckles. He is about Mark's height slightly taller with too a muscular build. Maggie has dark hair with green tips, and tanned skin, with hazel eyes. She is taller than me, by a few inches.

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation, Ms. Tris," Mark starts.

"And by "over hear" he means eavesdropping." Zeke says earing a chuckle from everyone.

"And I just have to say." He smiles jokingly at me. "I am here _whenever_ you need me." he wiggles his eyebrows and I smile at him.

"Thank you for the offer Mark. But, no." I say "no" flatly and everyone laughs. Even Mark himself.

"Reese is right." Gram says walking away towards one of the guitars. "She is a keeper."


	6. Lunch

I ended up with 4 new friends that day. Although me and Tobias's breakup was not too far from my thoughts. Turns, out they all played together as a band, preforming every 2 weeks on a Friday. Reese mentioned that they were playing this Friday which was only two days away. I sat quietly in the corner and watched for the next 2 hours as they practiced. Gram, didn't leave out that they were performing there newest song, and invited me to come along for the show. I smiled and shrugged.

"Am I the only one ready for lunch?" Reese asked while he gathered his things.

"I'm down for a bite." Maggie said making her way the doors where I stood, waiting for Zeke.

"Me too." Mark and Gram say in unison following Maggie.

"Let's go." Zeke says with a smile when everyone has gathered there things. Gram throws an arm around my shoulders as we walk to the cafeteria.

"Going to join us, Tris?" he asks.

"Sure, I guess I can squeeze you all in, in my very busy schedule." I joke.

"How nice of you." He grins catching on to my tease.

We enter the cafeteria and the boys rush over to line. "I'll grab you something." Zeke call over to me. I give his thumbs up before sitting down at a table along with Maggie as Reese gets her a tray as well.

"So, you sing?" I say trying to make conversation.

"Yep. Well, the guys and I really rotate when it comes to the vocals. Except, Reese. He loves his drums. It depends on what the song it is. For example, the newest song we have, Gram will be singing. Usually he is on the keyboard, so we switch places. I go to the keyboard and he goes to the mic." I nod in understanding and just then the boys sit down. Zeke on my right, Reese on my left.

Zeke places my tray in front of me. I slice of cheese pizza, and a coke. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiles. "So, what you girls talking about?"

"I was just explaining how things work in the band. You know how we switch places."

"Oh, yea." Mark says biting into his pineapple pizza. "As you all know, I have the killer vocals." Gram laughs.

"Oh right. Let's let him believe that." He winks as if Mark wasn't right beside him. Everyone laughs and Gram playfully shoves him. I don't laugh but I smile at their silliness.

After lunch Zeke and I bid Reese, Maggie, Mark and Gram a farewell. We made our way back his apartment where we relaxed until I got a text from Christina.

 _Chris: U better not be bailing on me!_

Sighing I stand up from the couch where I was sitting watching a kids show with Zeke. "Chris is waiting for me."

He smirks. "Better not keep her waiting for too long. I like my door on the hinges, thank you very much." I smile and grab my bag.

"I'll be back later." I make my way to the door and as I'm pulling it open I hear Zeke yell.

"I'd hurry if I were you, grandma!" I shake my head and close the door behind me.

Christina's apartment was a 5-8 minute walk through the hallways from Zeke's. It was around 4 according to my phone. I knocked and let out a breath through my mouth, suddenly dreading the part where the girls would force me to tell them what was wrong. Marlene opened the door and immediately pulled me in shutting the door.

I saw Shauna, Lynn, Christina all sitting in Christina's bed. They all sat up when they saw me. Well, Lynn glanced at me before looking back at her phone. I sat down at the edge of the bed and Chris was the first to speak.

"Tris, finally you're here. Tell us what's going on."

"Yea," Marlene said siting down at the head of the bed leaning against the headrest, "Chris told us that she saw you in the Pit, and you looked awful."

"And we didn't see you at breakfast, lunch today." Shauna added. "What's up with you?"

I looked up at my friends. All wearing the same concern and worried looks. "Well it began yesterday…." I recited my story of what went down all the way down to me and Tobias's conversation. When I finished all the girls stared at me jaw slacked and eyes wide. Then it exploded into chaos.


End file.
